Personnages réels (J)
J * Andrew Jackson (1767 à 1845) : 7ème Président des Etats-Unis entre 1829 et 1837. * Stonewall Jackson (1824 à 1863) : Officier militaire de l'Armée des États confédérés durant la Guerre de Sécession. * William James (1842 à 1910) : Philosophe britannique. * Robert Jarvik (1946 à 20??) : Médecin américain. * Gregory Jarvis (1944 à 1986) : Astronaute américain. * Jean d'Angleterre (1166 à 1216) : Roi d'Angleterre entre 1199 et 1216. * Wyclef Jean (1969 à 20??) : Chanteur et musicien haïtien. * Thomas Jefferson (1743 à 1826) : 3ème Président des Etats-Unis entre 1801 et 1809. * Tamara E. Jernigan (1959 à 20??) : Astronaute américaine. * George Jessel (1898 à 1981) : Comédien et chanteur américain. * Jean le Baptiste° (1er siècle BCE à 35) : Prophète de la religion chrétienne et de la tradition musulmane, qui aurait baptisé Jésus Christ. * Jésus Christ° (v. -5 à v. 30) : Fils de Dieu et de la Vierge Marie dans la religion chrétienne. * Glynis Johns (1923 à 20??) : Actrice britannique. * Lyndon B. Johnson (1908 à 1973) : 36ème Président des Etats-Unis entre 1963 et 1969. * Jonas° (8ème siècle BCE) : Prophète biblique, qui d'après plusieurs textes religieux terriens, fut avalé par une baleine, passa trois jours dans son ventre, avant d'être recraché vivant sur le rivage. * James Joyce (1882 à 1941) : Ecrivain irlandais. * Jules César (-100 à -44) : Général et dictateur romain. * Carl Jung (1875 à 1961) : Médecin, psychiatre et psychologue suisse. * Marcus Junius Brutus (-85 à -42) : Sénateur romain. * Justinien Ier (483 à 565) : Empereur Byzantin entre 527 et 565. Non-canons * (1932 à 1973) : Chanteur et musicien chilien. ** Dans le roman "A Singular Destiny", il est fait référence à la dernière chanson de Victor Jara, un chanteur et poète vivant sous une dictature militaire et emprisonné dans le stade de football Estadio Chile, qui fut plus tard renommé . * (1911 à 1998) : Dirigeant communiste bulgare. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars : "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * (1955 à 2011) : informaticien et entrepreneur américain, fondateur d'Apple. ** La connaissance informatique de Steve Jobs est mentionnée dans le roman TOS: "The Rings of Time". * (1871 à 1938) : Ecrivain américain. ** Au moins une de ses compositions ("Dem Bones") est référencée dans la saga. * (1747 à 1792) : Officier de marine écossais, héros de la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis d'Amérique. ** Dans la nouvelle SCE: "Ghost", Leonard McCoy cita "Give me a fast ship, and I'll put her in harm's way" de John Paul Jones. ** Dans le roman TOS: "Timetrap", l'Amiral James T. Kirk se demanda si sa carrière se terminerait par une mort héroïque comme Horatio Nelson ou contraint à la retraite par des intrigues politiques comme John Paul Jones. ** Dans le roman TNG: "Exiles", Jean-Luc Picard avait construit une maquette du navire commandé par John Paul Jones durant la révolution américaine vers 1779. Il expliqua à Deanna Troi que durant une bataille, le vaisseau fut sévèrement endommagé et que le Capitaine du ordonna à Jones de se rendre. Mais Jones déclara qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à se battre et gagna finalement la bataille, capturant le Serapis. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS John Paul Jones , issu du roman TOS: "Vulcan's Forge", est probablement nommé ainsi en son honneur. * (1818 à 1889) : Physicien britannique. ** Indirectement référencé par l'unité de mesure joule, employée dans de nombreux épisodes. * ° (1er siècle) : Apôtre de Jésus Christ. ** Dans la novélisation de DS9: "The Search", au sein d'une simulation mentale menée par Borath, Benjamin Sisko était inquiet que son nom devienne l'équivalent bajoran de Benedic Arnold ou de Judas Iscariot pour avoir promis que Bajor ne tomberait pas entre les mains du Dominion, sans savoir que le Conseil de la Fédération venait juste d'approuver cela. * Everett B.D. Fabrino Julio (1843 à 1879) : Peintre américain. ** Au moins une de ses peintures ("The Last Meeting of Lee and Jackson at Chancellorsville") est apparue dans la saga. * Junon° : Reine des Dieux dans la mythologie romaine, assimilée à Héra° dans la mythologie grecque. * Jupiter° : Roi des Dieux dans la mythologie romaine, assimilé à Zeus° dans la mythologie grecque. Catégorie:Personnages réels Personnages réels